Proto-Ultras (Species)
Proto-Ultras are the precursors of the Ultra Species; predating them to the point that their history is almost completely unnamed. Unlike their modern-day descendants, they have Fusion-Based Biology and are a Nomadic-Type Society that has long since forgone the concept of a "Home Planet". __ToC__ Biological Differences One of the defining features of the Proto-Ultras is how utterly different they are to their modern-day descendants. The main difference is how their biology lacks the distinct "Light" that defines the Ultras and rather is based off of Fusion. Because of this difference, their modern-day counterparts have a significantly "Cleaner" energy release which allows them to control their energy significantly better. On the other hand, the Proto-Ultras have dangerously "explosive" energy releases due to their Fusion-Based Cells which makes beam-attacks impractical and can drain a Proto-Ultra in just a few seconds. Another major difference is how Proto-Ultras are so dependent on Stars for sustenance. While their Modern-Day Counterparts does require sunlight to keep themselves at full-power, they are capable of surviving outside of the presence of stars for possibly their entire lives. Meanwhile Proto-Ultras directly require the Star's Fusion to survive; Proto-Ultras draining the Star's fusion processes into their Cells which inadvertently kills the Stars once enough Proto-Ultras drain from it. The last major difference is how developed their Inner Lights are in comparison to Ultras. Modern-Day Ultras usually use their Inner Light to control their Energy Capabilities and as such, their Inner-Lights aren't as developed as Proto-Ultras. Proto-Ultras to make up for their lack of Energy Abilities with more exotic powers granted by their Inner-Lights with examples such as Time Manipulation or Space Manipulation. That isn't to say however that Ultras aren't capable of possessing the same powers as Proto-Ultras - both Ultraman Zero and Ultraman Belial has developed their Inner Lights enough to gain Primal Forms and gaining capabilities reminiscent of their Ancestors. Cultural Differences The Proto-Ultras are a nomadic Society unlike Ultras who settled in Nebula M78. They travel in Communities not unlike Tribes from Solar System to Solar System once their last System of Residence's Star is drained. This makes them not unlike Parasites in the Universe. Some groups purposefully goes after civilized Solar Systems in an attempt to display their superiority while others thoroughly check a Solar System for life before settling around their star. This leads to contradictory reputations of Proto-Ultras to other civilizations of the past with some living in Darkness due to them and others protected by them, with these civilizations viewing Proto-Ultras much like how many Civilizations see Modern-Day Ultras. This leads to struggles between groups of Proto-Ultras, with many preaching that they should be better than to doom other life while others preach that their lives are more precious than the other "Lower Organisms" and should be "Purged" before they destroy their home planet like many has done before. Because of their Nomadic-Lifestyle, Proto-Ultras rather than living in buildings or homes, live in several ships called "Solar Sails" much like Humans live in ships for long periods of time across Oceans. Category:Akreious Category:Fan Concepts Category:Ultraman Neo Mebius Continuity